1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a detachable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
The batteries of electronic devices such as cell phones are often stuck in the electronic device using adhesive tape. However, if the battery needs to be removed for maintenance, the battery needs to be removed from the electronic device. The battery may be damaged because the strong adhesive of the adhesive tape. Therefore, an electronic device having detachable battery is needed to resolve the above problem.